


Unfinished Squip fic excerpt

by Primal1660



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primal1660/pseuds/Primal1660
Summary: "W-what, when did-how did you?-" Tubbo's rambling was cut off by a deep chuckle that only he could hear, or so he thought."Remember how I encouraged you to share the wealth? To show that you care to your neighbors? Yeah that was a lie, oops" Schlatt mocked, dramatically moving his hands to cup his face. "It seems you only spread my influence like a good little host"((This is only a portion of what a true fic would be. It won't let me put additional tags, so here they are. Wilbur soot(mentioned), Tommy(mentioned), The Eret, this is an idea based on Be More Chill, There is no relationship involving Tommy and Tubbo because that's disgusting, This is obviously an unfinished oneshot/multi chapter fic, If anyone actually likes it I will update it and continue from start to finish.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Tubbo looked all around the clearing at the ones surrounding him. Along the tree line he can make out the eyes of Sapnap and George, next to them he can make out Dream's stark white mask against the deep green of the leaves. He couldn't see any weapons on them, but he doesn't trust that they don't have them. 

What he doesn't expect to see is two more people a little ways away from the trio. The last two people he would ever suspect, Eret and Fundy. They stood side by side, Fundy being orange clashed with the greenery while Eret blended in due to his shades. 

"W-what, when did-how did you?-" Tubbo's rambling was cut off by a deep chuckle that only he could hear, or so he thought. 

"Remember how I encouraged you to share the wealth? To show that you care to your neighbors? Yeah that was a lie, oops" Schlatt mocked, dramatically moving his hands to cup his face. "It seems you only spread my influence like a good little host"

Host? Does that mean the others could also see the man goat? Tubbo looked and sure enough, the others all turned to the man in question, giving him their full attention. But that can't be right, can it? Schlatt can't be that powerful can he? Tubbo was close to hyperventilating at this point, his nerves screamed at him to run yet his legs remained locked. 

"Can't you see it? Under my control, the fighting stopped, the skirmishes ended. Haven't you wondered why Dream spared that runt Tommy? Why he'd graciously accepted the disks instead of cutting him down? All me, child." He pointed a thumbs up at himself. 

Something froze inside Tubbo, he didn't realize how close to death his friend truly was, if the man could even be believed. Finding the will to move, he backed up a few steps, narrowly avoiding a tree. "Dream wouldn't do this in the first place! How do I know you didn't do something to him?"

Schlatt almost looked offended at the disbelief of his power. "It sure wasn't hard, unlike you " He says with malice "He was easy enough to take control of, didn't even expect it at first until it was to late" He sighs fondly at the memory.

"You're a sick bastard, I should have never trusted you!" Tubbo turns to run, but a grip on his shoulder stops him. Turning his head, he sees the see-through hand of the man who has been causing him all this pain and grief. 

"Not so fast, can't have you warning Mr. Soot now can we? I have plans, many plans that I won't let fail just because you can't be an obedient little host and keep your mouth shut." He tightens his grip on the younger shoulder, causing Tubbo to wince "I only ask one thing of you and it's either you do as you are told or the next person I take control over will be your best friend". 

Not knowing what to do, he now knew multiple people among them were stuck under this tyrant's control. There's no way out of this, Wilbur, Tommy, and a handful of others seemed to be free from Schlatt.


	2. New Fic

Hey what's up. I'm not gonna use this fic to post my story, mostly because I like the excerpt and might not use it in my story. I got a new story posted with this, but starting from the beginning and not some random point in the timeline.

Go check it out if you are bookmarked or interested.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005074


End file.
